


Until Now

by triste



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hakuryuu finds something he shouldn’t have and Alibaba ends up demonstrating its uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Now

Title: Until Now  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Magi  
Pairing: Hakuryuu/Alibaba  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Modern day AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Everything changes for Alibaba when he reaches middle school. The people around him change, too. The guys in his class still talk about the kind of stuff he’s familiar with from grade school – sports, video games, how much of a nag their mothers can be – but now they’re starting to discuss other things, like girlfriends and dating and sex.

They share things with him sometimes, mainly dirty pictures on their cell phones, and then someone passes on a link to a website with a nudge and a grin.

It’s Alibaba’s first time watching porn, on his laptop late at night when he’s supposed to be doing homework, and he’s not entirely sure how to feel about it afterwards. He’s turned on for sure, but also kind of guilty and embarrassed, which is ridiculous since pretty much everyone else his age is doing it, so he tries not to worry.

He watches other things too, things that he’d never tell anyone at school about, like how he sort of finds gay porn as arousing as straight sex, but it’s worse in a way because it makes him think about people he knows in real life. He never thinks about anything or anyone when watching sex between a guy and a girl, but it’s different when it’s between two guys for some reason. It’s more than just getting off to random strangers on a screen. It’s imagining things that he really shouldn’t.

Sinbad is the first person that makes it into his fantasies, but then Alibaba has admired and looked up to him for as long as he can remember, and he tries to tell himself that it’s normal and that it’s just a kid thing, that it’s nothing more than simple hero worship.

Then he remembers how little kids don’t jerk off to the thought of their teachers, and he gets that guilty feeling all over again, but it’s not just guilt that he feels this time, it’s shame and humiliation over doing something so wrong. 

The worst thing of all is that he doesn’t even feel that bad about what’s going through his mind, that a tiny part of him wouldn’t really mind if Sinbad found out, that he kind of *wants* him to because then he would get punished for it, and he also kind of gets off on the idea of that, too, thinking about how good it would feel to have someone slapping his ass for being a naughty boy.

He should stop watching porn for a while, Alibaba tells himself, if only to stop it from messing up his head some more, but he’s a teenager and he’s permanently horny, and it’s a bit like telling the sun not to shine or the sky not to be blue.

Instead, his fantasies start getting more outrageous. 

He still thinks mainly of Sinbad, but sometimes he thinks about Ja’far, and sometimes he likes to imagine what it might be like to be fucked by them both at once, and that’s when Alibaba realises there’s probably a special place in hell for people like him.

He’s in high school when he finally lays off on the porn, but only because he’s found something else instead. It happens by accident, or so Alibaba pretends, because it’s not like he was actually browsing for sex toys on purpose. He just clicked the wrong link. Yeah, that’s totally it.

He ends up buying one anyway, a butt plug for beginners, but he can’t even bring himself to open the box right away, he’s that embarrassed, so he hides it in his closet and attempts to forget its existence. It works for about a week, until he finally finds the courage to put the toy to its intended use.

He’s tried using his fingers before, once or twice, but it’s not as good as he expects it to be, so he’s hoping this will feel better. He even gives himself a little pep talk beforehand, because really, what’s the point in being embarrassed anyway? There’s nothing wrong with making himself feel good. Besides, it’s not like he has anyone else around to do it for him.

But like the porn, he eventually reaches a point where he’s left wanting more, so he makes another couple of purchases, and then a few more, because he’s indecisive by nature and there’s so much to choose from on the website.

It’s only when he has to go out and buy a box in which to store all the dildos, vibrators and anal beads does Alibaba wonder if he has a whole new problem, but he shrugs it off because, hell, he’s still a horny teenager, but now he’s a second year with the added stress of college entrance exams to worry about.

Besides, he’s hardly going to be getting laid anytime soon. Alibaba is starting to think he’ll stay single forever, but even if he doesn’t, he figures he’ll just throw them out if he ever gets a girlfriend, and if he gets a boyfriend... well, it’ll be good practice.

Much to his surprise, and just about everyone else’s, he finally finds his own special someone when Kougyoku introduces him to one of her cousins.

Hakuryuu isn’t really his type, and Alibaba doesn’t even know if they’ll be friends at first. They don’t have much in common, and their personalities are complete opposites. Alibaba is a people person, and always has been, while Hakuryuu is much more introverted and prefers the company of his beloved plants to that of other human beings. 

It’s awkward being around him initially, and Alibaba is starting to think that Hakuryuu doesn’t like him at all, but then they have a huge argument one day about something ridiculous where Alibaba complains about Hakuryuu’s lack of social skills and Hakuryuu reacts in a way he’d never have expected or predicted. He’s so angry and frustrated that he actually starts to cry, and Alibaba has no idea what to do in response, so he wordlessly offers Hakuryuu his handkerchief. 

It’s kind of funny, but also kind of sad how Hakuryuu is so awful at human interaction, but Alibaba doesn’t laugh at him for it. He spends more time with Hakuryuu instead, and the more he gets to know about him, the more he starts to like him.

His feelings aren’t one-sided, either. Hakuryuu confesses to Alibaba that he’s the first friend he’s ever made, and Alibaba is quietly touched upon hearing this. It’s not much longer when he makes another admission – that he thinks he’s starting to like Alibaba as more than a friend, and would he be terribly offended if he asked for his hand in courtship?

Alibaba does laugh this time, and only because it’s such an outdated term, but coming from Hakuryuu it’s oddly endearing. Still, Alibaba is about to turn him down – gently though, he doesn’t want to bruise Hakuryuu’s pride – because he’s probably just confusing friendship and romantic love, and they still haven’t known each other that long yet, but then he looks at Hakuryuu, properly looks at him, and is taken aback by what he sees.

It’s not like Hakuryuu is a dishonest person by nature. If anything, he can sometimes be too blunt without actually being aware of it. It’s just that he’s so reserved and doesn’t trust people enough to show his true emotions, but right now, before Alibaba, it’s written all over his face – the fear of rejection, the vulnerability of opening himself up to someone at the risk of getting hurt – and Alibaba’s heart does something weird inside his chest.

Feeling shy all of a sudden and not really knowing why, he averts his gaze and mumbles, “Sure, if you’re okay with someone like me.”

When his eyes meet Hakuryuu’s again, Alibaba’s heart does another little flip. He’s never seen Hakuryuu smile this way before, doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look quite so happy. For some reason, it makes him look really handsome, and Alibaba wonders why he’s never noticed until now.

“I’ll make you happy,” Hakuryuu declares, taking Alibaba’s left hand in both of his and squeezing it gently. “I promise.”

Alibaba wants to tell him to stop being so serious, that it sounds like they just got engaged or something, but then Hakuryuu leans in and touches their lips together.

“That was my first kiss,” Hakuryuu admits afterwards.

“Mine too,” Alibaba says.

They laugh a little, and it’s awkward at first, but then Alibaba gives Hakuryuu a noogie to break the tension and it’s like nothing between them has really changed. 

Even when they start to go out on dates, there’s not much difference. Hakuryuu is his usual stubborn self and insists on paying for everything, while Alibaba reminds him that he’s not the only one with mulish tendencies by demanding they each pay half, and it nearly always ends in an argument.

The only real difference is that they hold hands sometimes, and even share a few kisses, but nothing else. It surprises Alibaba, because he thought Hakuryuu would push for more, but then again, he does have these weird ideas about being a gentleman and treating Alibaba right.

Alibaba wouldn’t mind if Hakuryuu wanted more. He’d like it if he did, in fact, but he reminds himself that they’re still a year apart in age and that Hakuryuu probably just isn’t ready yet.

It’s fine. Alibaba doesn’t mind waiting. He never expected to actually find a partner in the first place, after all, so he’s more than happy to give Hakuryuu some time and space.

When he invites Hakuryuu over to his place, it’s just so they can study for their upcoming tests, but Alibaba has a difficult time concentrating because he’s looking forward to the dinner Hakuryuu offered to make too much. 

Alibaba has always been a decent cook (some of his happiest memories are from the times he spent in the kitchen with his mother when she was still alive), but his skills pale in comparison to Hakuryuu’s. The things he makes are like something from a pro chef’s kitchen, and Alibaba’s mind starts to wander in anticipation of what he’ll be eating later on that evening.

“You’re too distracted,” Hakuryuu says, poking Alibaba’s forehead with the blunt end of his pencil to bring him back from his dreams. “Stop daydreaming.”

Alibaba’s stomach grumbles. “Is it time to eat yet?”

Hakuryuu tries to look stern and annoyed, but he caves in response to Alibaba’s pleading expression. “Solve the rest of your problem sheet first,” he relents. “Then we can take a break.”

By the time they finish their meal and go back to studying, it’s already getting dark outside, so Alibaba tells Hakuryuu to call home and tell his sister he’ll be spending the night.

“But I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” Hakuryuu protests.

“You can borrow something of mine,” Alibaba says. “Just help yourself to whatever’s in my closet.”

Hakuryuu leers at him, and it pisses Alibaba off, because even though they’re technically lovers, it still doesn’t stop Hakuryuu from being a little shit sometimes. “Are you sure your things will fit me? You know, now that I’m so much *taller* than you.”

Alibaba gives him the middle finger, too busy trying to solve a math equation to retaliate properly. “Damn brat. Don’t get cocky just because you grew a couple of centimeters over the summer.”

He’s actually kind of touchy about it, how he’s still bothered that Hakuryuu really did surpass him in height (he’s supposed to be the tall one, damn it, he’s older, he deserves the privilege), but he’ll never say it, so he stays quiet and lets Hakuryuu find something clean to wear.

It feels like he’s forgetting something though, and Alibaba only remembers the fact that he keeps things over than clothes in his closet when it’s too late.

He doesn’t know what to do when he sees that Hakuryuu has pulled out the box that he keeps his... things in, and Hakuryuu doesn’t seem to know what to say about it either as he stares at the contents.

Alibaba briefly considers lying (“they’re not mine, I’m just saving them for a friend!” – yeah, like that’s the most believable thing ever), contemplates how many bones he’ll break if he throws himself out of the window to escape the embarrassment (they’re on the fourth floor, so at least a few of the ones in his legs) before finally settling on wanting to cry.

Will Hakuryuu hate him for this? Will he ever forgive him? Probably not, he can hold a grudge for the rest of his life. Does this count as betrayal? Is it cheating on someone if you’re using inanimate objects and not another human being? More importantly, Alibaba is still technically pure, right? People don’t lose their virginity to sex toys, do they?

Oh, who is he kidding. Hakuryuu is pissed as hell. He’s also super traditional, and probably doesn’t believe in sex before marriage.

And then, as if Alibaba isn’t feeling bad enough already, Hakuryuu has to go and pick out his favourite dildo, raising his eyebrows at it. “It’s very... large,” he comments.

“Yeah,” Alibaba replies miserably.

He’s always had a thing for older men, after all. Older, bigger man, that is.

There’s a moment of silence before Hakuryuu says, “Will you use it for me?”

Alibaba’s jaw drops. “What?”

“I want to watch you.” Hakuryuu doesn’t seem mad. His expression remains neutral, although there’s a slight tinge of red to his face. “Show me what you look like when you’re...” He trails off, clearing his throat, another clue that he’s not as calm and collected as he’d like to be. “When you make yourself feel good.”

“Um,” Alibaba says. “Okay?” And then, “Wait, what?”

But Hakuryuu starts to frown, a sign that he’s about to start digging his heels in until he gets his way, and Alibaba continues to dither.

Is he being serious? Why isn’t he upset? More to the point, why is Alibaba so excited about the suggestion even though it also makes him want to curl up and die?

“Um,” he says again, tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt. “I need to, er, prepare first.”

“That’s fine,” Hakuryuu says. “Take your time.”

Alibaba’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Okay,” he says, still hesitating. “Sure.”

Should he strip? No, he’s not sure he’s brave enough to be totally naked, so he decides on only ridding himself of pants and underwear first. He can’t bring himself to look at Hakuryuu though, even though he is starting to get sort of turned on by this.

His cock is half hard when he reaches for it, but a few strokes brings Alibaba to full stiffness, and he continues to just jerk off for a while, knowing he’s being watched. Then he gets his fingers slick with lube, working himself open, getting himself wet for something much bigger and thicker.

It never usually feels this good, just from using his fingers, but it’s different this time, and Alibaba moans low in his throat before remembering he has an audience and biting his lip. He wouldn’t normally go this quickly either, he thinks, as he eases the toy into his ass, hissing at the burn as he lowers himself, but then releasing the sharp intake of breath on a sigh. It’s always so good, this feeling of fullness, and Alibaba’s head falls back on his shoulders, still not looking at Hakuryuu, still concentrating only on himself.

He lifts himself up a little, right hand straying back to his cock and tugging it lazily, before sliding back down, lips pressed tight together but still letting out a tiny “mm” sound as he repeats the movement. An answering moan from Hakuryuu makes Alibaba meet his gaze at last, and he sees that Hakuryuu has unbuttoned his pants just enough to get at his cock, both of them watching each other getting off and, fuck, Alibaba wonders, why is this so hot, but then Hakuryuu beckons for him with a murmur of “come here,” and Alibaba can’t get off the dildo fast enough.

They’ve never kissed like this before, with tongue and teeth and Alibaba whimpering into Hakuryuu’s mouth, wanting to be closer, closer, please, and then he feels Hakuryuu’s fingers in his ass, still slick and loose and eager for more, and Alibaba moans again “’s’good, so good, Hakuryuu, please” as he rubs his cock against Hakuryuu’s hip, shuddering helplessly and coming way too soon. 

His whole body goes limp, like all the strength has drained right out of him, and he thinks he’s done, at least for now, but then Hakuryuu digs his fingers deeper, biting Alibaba’s throat in a way that makes him jerk reflexively, moaning again when Hakuryuu calls his name, messing him up, messing both of them up, until all they can do is just breathe.

I just had sex, Alibaba thinks dazedly. With a real person. Well, kind of. Inanimate objects were still involved.

What matters is that they’ve taken the first step, and now they’ll be able to do all kinds of things from now on. There’s a lot that Alibaba wants to try out, like blowjobs and proper sex, with an actual cock in his ass and not a pretend one, and maybe even public sex, if Hakuryuu is up for that, because Alibaba kind of likes the idea of being an exhibitionist. There’s a lot that he’d like, if he’s honest, and not much he’d say no to.

For now, though, he should probably say something. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Hakuryuu says. “A little,” he adds. “Not really. I don’t appreciate you hiding anything from me, but I suppose I can understand it in this instance.”

Alibaba laughs. “It’s not exactly the kind of thing you go blabbing to people about. But now you know, right?”

“I do. And–” Hakuryuu pauses. “It’s the same for me. I also get certain... urges.”

He eventually elaborates, with a little prodding on Alibaba’s part, and reveals that the most repressed people also tend to be the kinkiest.

 

End.


End file.
